my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gleaming Shield (O
Gleaming Shield is a young alicorn princess that born to Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor. Personality When she was a baby filly, she was very calm and only cried when she needed something or when she felt danger. As a teenager, she is shown to care a lot for her family, doing everything to ensure they are okay. Skills It’s revealed that Gleaming Shield is very good with healing magic, with hers being very powerful due to her alicorn magic. Relationships Family Shining Armor and Cadance They are Gleaming's parents. They love her very much and do everything to protect her. Topaz Blade He is Gleaming's younger brother. She seems to love him. Star Knight Star Knight is Gleaming's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Their friendship is shown to be very great, mainly when Gleaming Shield shows her support after knowing Star’s condition as Jinchuriki and her worries when Star gets under Nine-Tails’ influence. Family Description in the Saga ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' Gleaming Shield born somewhere in the chapter “Preparing to the Wedding”, but only appears physically in the next chapter, where she recognizes Dark Hole as not being her father, what makes her cry. Although, her mother though this was because she was sleepy, so she don’t understand what her daughter was trying to say. ''The Light Kingdom'' Gleaming Shield appear in the chapters where Twilight and her friends were searching the red star seed. She becomes friend with Heartbeat quickly, as the last one was the General of Affection and had the ability to get along with foals. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' She appeared in the second chapter, where his parents attend the Great Galloping Gala and she and her cousin Star Knight are held hostage by the Lord of Chaos who wanted to trade them for the key of Tartarus. Golden Paladin, honoring his duty to the royal family of the Light Kingdom, gives the key to the Lord of Chaos that releases the two babies. During the events of "The Predators of the Night", she stays in the Crystal Empire with her father while her mother go participate in the Summer Sun Celebration. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", the Lord of Chaos sends the Wraith to attack the Crystal Empire. He is able to put almost all the ponies in the empire under his influence, including Cadance, excepting Shining and all the baby foals, including Gleaming Shield. Mirror Coat is able to save Shining and Gleaming from the Wraith, bringing them to the Light Kingdom. While Shining joins Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat to fight the Wraith, Gleaming is taken care by Twilight and Blue. She is returned to Shining when he returns. In "Cold Loneliness", after the Snow Queen had frozen Cadance and Shining, Twilight takes Gleaming Shield to the Light Kingdom. After her parents are unfrozen, she is returned to them. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Scale attacks the Crystal Empire in order to get Cadance and Gleaming's respective lights. In the end, he is able to do that, turning the mother and the daughter into black stone. They are restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Gleaming Shield attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her parents. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", it's revealed that Gleaming got a younger brother named Topaz Blade. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he goes camping with Gleaming Shield and, by her aunt’s request, Shining invites Star to go with them. After their trip, when they are returning, it’s revelaed that Shining told Gleaming about Star being a Jinchuriki and she reveals her support towards him. When they arrive to a bridge, they meet with Grogar and Ulysses and the latter taunts Star about Moonlight. Star is enraged and strikes him, using the Nine-Tails' power to make his attacks more devastating. The bridge starts to collapse from the stress of his energy and Gleaming Shield is knocked unconscious in the process. She is saved and revived by her father, and is then horrified by the damage that Star was causing to the surroundings. Ulysses is eventually able to force Star away from himself and closer to Gleaming and Shining. Seeing the lengths he's going to in order to retrieve Moonlight from the Chaos side, Gleaming tries to reason with him, but his second phase form leaves him unable to tell friend from foe and he attacks her. While Shining restrains Star with the sealing spell Golden Paladin gave him, Grogar heals Sakura's wound, saying that Star gets more powerful and dangerous if any of his loved ones are endangered and that he and the other villains prefer to have their job as easier as possible. Shining is able to suppress the Nine-Tails' influence, but his chakra leaves his body badly damaged. Gleaming Shield heals him and, when Star wakes up he can't remember what happened and gets worried about her injury. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Gleaming is strolling through the streets of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Moonlight and Jonagold when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. The trio is able to save a little filly and her grandmother from a gytrash and are allowed to help evacuate the citizens. She helps her mother and the others treating the wounded, while searching for more in the citadel. In “Twilight’s Determination”, after the citadel is destroyed by the General of Chaos, she approaches Moonlight and starts to calm her down, seeing then Star returning to the Light Kingdom. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, Gleaming Shield tends her aunt when Tough Skin brings her. Attending to Twilight’s wishes,Gleaming contacts her father telepathically and Twilight, using this, convinces him to let Star fight the General of Chaos on his own. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, Gleaming is held by Tough Skin, who returned to the Pony World, when the shockwave of Star’s transformation throws her back. She rapidly recognizes this just like the other time Star transformed. Using her enhanced vision spell, she was able to see what happened to Gleaming Shield and that Star was now with six tails and, using the telepathic spell, she warns her father about that. After that, she asks Tough Skin to take her to Moonlight, as her wings are hurt and she can’t heal herself. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she is seen curing Moonlight, seeing also that Star is no longer controlled by Nine-Tails. Later, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In "The Song of the Siren", it's revealed that she went to the academ to take refuge from the war and witness how Moonlight convinces Adagio to embrace the light and how they defeat Ulysses. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty